Moscas en la casa
by Wolfgirl-Valentine
Summary: Song fic con la cansion de Shakira Moscan en la casa, centrado en los pensamientos de Light despues de haber asesinado a L.


Que había hecho...como fue capaz siquiera de haberlo pensado en un principio pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y nada lo cambiaria...

_Mis días sin ti son tan oscuros Tan largos tan grises mis días sin ti _

El recuerdo de sus ojos mirándolo antes de cerrarse le atormentaban cada que cerraba los propios como si se hubieran grabado en sus párpados, como una cruel fotografía....

_Mis días sin ti son tan absurdos Tan agrios tan duros mis días sin ti... _

En algunas ocasiones cuando trataba de dormir sentía como si alguien se acostase a su lado...y en las pocas que lograba conciliar el sueño el sonido de unas cadenas y un tirón en su muñeca lo despertaban de súbito, provocando que su corazón se saltara algunos latidos y luego se acelerara como tratando de recuperarlos...

_Mis días sin ti no tienen noches si alguna aparece es inútil dormir _

Los días de trabajo en el cuartel se le hacían eternos, a veces de reojo distinguía una silueta sentada a su lado con las rodillas plegadas hacia su pecho y en contadas ocasiones, cuando se quedaba solo, a sus espaldas el sonido de una cuchara revolviendo una taza le helaba la sangre...

_Mis días sin ti son un derroche Las horas no tienen principio ni fin.... _

Y ahora una vez mas la desesperación he incertidumbre lo inquietaban al punto de que ni siquiera sus avances para crear su utopía lo llenaban, el matar criminales y ganar fieles le resultaba algo vano...vació..al igual que su alma...

_Tan faltos de aire...Tan llenos de nada...Chatarra inservible, basura en el suelo...moscas en la casa... _

Ahora solía pasar largas noches contemplando el cielo nocturno....su inmensidad le recordaba la profundidad de sus ojos...así mismo que su soledad...

_Mis días sin ti son como un cielo sin lunas plateadas ni rastros del sol_

Hace algún tiempo se había desecho de Misa, su estupidez le resultaba un estorbo, de todas formas ella solo era una mas, una mas de muchas que en un vago intento de sustituirle había buscado, porque de ello se dio cuenta, tampoco era estúpido una cosa es que no lo quisiera aceptar a que no se diera cuenta...porque cada nueva tenia cierto parecido con el, y en algunos casos alguna de sus manías, pero solo resultaban ser otra mas...algo insignificante...

_Mis días sin ti son solo un ecoQue siempre repite la misma canción... _

Y hoy una ves mas visitaba su tumba como hacia desde su muerte cada que tenia oportunidad, de nuevo derramaba algunas lagrimas sobre la fría loza y salía del cementerio para caminar a su apartamento...

_Tan faltos de aire, tan llenos de nada Chatarra inservible, basura en el suelo, Moscas en la casa... _

Al regresar a el lugar al que llamaba hogar se dirigió a su habitación, busco la madera suelta del suelo y saco la caja que conservaba en un envoltorio de tela negra el cuaderno, la causante de la felicidad de conocerle...la culpable del martirio de su pecado...

_Pateando las piedras aun sigo esperando que vuelvas conmigoAun sigo buscando en la cara de ancianos pedazos de niños _

Y al tenerlo en sus manos supo que hacer...

_Cazando motivos que me hagan creer que aun me encuentro con vida Mordiendo mis uñas, ahogándome en llanto, extrañándote tanto...._

Se acerco a la chimeneaque se encontraba encendida debido al frió de la noche por la tormenta de afuera, tomo una pluma del escritorio y se acerco al fuego como un muerto en vida, empuño el instrumento de escritura observo la hoja y dio un vistazo a su reloj...-lo siento....Ryuuk...pero creo que al final no te deje cumplir esa promesa que me hiciste-dijo con una sonrisa torcida, acabando de escribir en la hoja los perfectos trazos...la firma de su condena...miro el reloj dos segundos debieron ser suficientes antes de lanzar la libreta al fuego...antes de que esta tocara las llamas sintió un golpe en su pecho, el sonido que hizo al caer y lo ultimo que miro...el cuaderno siendo consumido por las llamas...al igual que su alma era devorada por la oscuridad...por la paz...

_Mis días sin ti...Como duelen los días sin ti..._

Yagami Light, fecha de muerte 5 de noviembre del 2005, causa paro cardiaco, muere justamente un año después de la muerte de Elle Lawliet, a las 11:54 p.m. _Rest in peace._

* * *

Aquí termina por hoy, un pequeño lapsus de sentimentalismo, sobre lo que le dice Light a Ryuuk es sobre lo que le dijo el shinigami, que cuando su vida terminara el (Ryuuk) escribiría su nombre en su death note...es todo...

**MATTA NE.**

p.d: dejen Review y que la madre Luna les acompañe he ilumine sus noches...


End file.
